Big Brother 19 (UK)
Big Brother 19 is the nineteenth and final series of Big Brother (UK). Background Possible Cancellation After a drop in ratings in 2017, Channel 5 boss Ben Frow stated that he would like to take Big Brother UK off of the air. The summer's civilian series fell at an all-time low average at less than one million viewers a night where most of the viewers watched Channel 4's Love Island. “A year ago, everyone was saying 16-34s aren’t watching television. Love Island has proved that if you get the right programme, they will come", said Frow. “I’ve got Big Brother on the channel which is, you know, decline decline decline. Still a useful programme. But this is a really good time for me to take a step back and look at a programme that was the be all and end all for our 16-34s and go, what are we gonna do?” Richard Desmond head of the channel when executives decided to revive the format back in 2011 after Channel 4 canceled the series. “That was a contract that was there before I came,” said Frow. “I would be much happier with a channel that did not have Big Brother on it.” However, Frow would go on to say that he did, in fact, enjoy the rating boost that Big Brother brought to the channel. Back in 2013, he said at the Guardian Edinburgh International Television Festival that “Big Brother’s very important, I think it was genius, genius, genius of Channel 5 to take it. My only concern about it is that it’s such a big beast, and we need to manage the big beast because we can’t become over-reliant on it". After the twentieth celebrity series, it was revealed that Big Brother ratings were the highest for the network.supertv (superTV247). "Channel 5 ratings for Sunday... 7pm - 0.23m (1.0%) 8pm - 0.21m (0.9%) 9pm - 0.49m (1.1%) "I'd quite like a Channel without Big Brother"” 11 September 2017, 11:30 AM. Tweet. Casting Auditions for Big Brother 19, opened January 5th, 2018 and unlike the previous year, where pairs were being asked for, anybody can audition this time around. On March 5th,2018, it was announced that the closing date for auditions would be March 19th,2018. Call-backs began after March 29th,2018.Big Brother Auditions (BBAuditions). "Callbacks begin soon. Big Brother may get back to you �� #BBUK” 29 March 2018, 11:21 AM. Tweet. The closing date revealed for this season's auditions, March 19th, 2018, is a reference to the book 1984 by George Orwell, which is the novel that the Big Brother franchise was inspired from. New Creative Team Previous editor and executive producer Paul Osborne was hired as the new creative director for the show to help save it from cancellation. He was previously with the show from Big Brother 6 until Big Brother 9. Big Brother Zone (bbuk_zone). "BREAKING: The Sun reports that Paul Osborne (previously series editor and executive producer on BB between 2005-2008) is joining the team as creative director for #bbuk this summer. More to follow on the 'revamp' coming this summer... #CBB” 24 January 2018, 4:40 PM. Tweet. It was later announced that two former executive producers had stepped down and were replaced by Tamsin Dodgson, who was promoted last series, and Anna Meadows and Jess Thomas. Lucy Crofts, Matt Green and Cally Haycox will be serving as Series Editors. Trevor Boris, who had been the challenge producer for Big Brother Canada was also added as a senior producer. Production Changes On 25th March,2018 British newspaper; The Daily Star reported that the Big Brother producers are planning to strip the show back to it's roots, similar to what it was during it's first series as a basic social experiment. Superfan Press Conference On August 5th, various Big Brother fan sites and superfans were invited to Borehamwood to a short discussion with producers to understand where the new team is taking the show for the upcoming celebrity and civilian series. Production Changes As reported during the Superfan Press Conference, the following will be changed: Less Outside Contact In previous years, the show has violated the first rule of Big Brother, "No outside contact." As a result the house has been built to "keep the outside, out". Shopping Tasks Return In the recent years, shopping tasks had been shortened to minimal days or eliminated all together in favor of twist taks. This will be reversed and shopping tasks will be back. Previous task producer, Jackson Townroe, has returned to the show for the first time since Big Brother 15 (UK). Normal Diary Room Nominations Returning executive producer Paul Osborne announced that classic nominations would be back. He stated that he was a fan of the classic process rather than the recent weekly twists on nominations. It has also been noted that we will now know prior to nominations how many nominations one housemate will need in order to be nominated. Completely Unknown Housemates For the potentially last series, Paul Osbourne stated the they were trying to find "complete unknowns". For the last few series there have been reality stars from shows The Valleys, Ibiza Weekender and Ex on the Beach. Natural Drama Producers will be ditching the outside influencing and manipulative tasks that have taken over the last few series. A source said, "They want it to be a true social experiment because they realise they have lost that element along the way." This was also implemented in previous celebrity series. Eye The eye was teased by Paul Osbourne as a never before seen eye for the franchise, especially since the move to Channel 5. It was eventually released on September 4th with a red and blue color scheme. Channel 5 said, "With this brand-new series comes the first surprise, a brand-new take on the ‘Big Brother’ eye – an interplanetary orb of luminous colours." Housemate Teaser During the Celebrity Big Brother 22 (UK) final, a quick snippet of housemates were previewed with their age and occupation. No names or appearances were discovered. Sponsor For the third consecutive series, Pink Casino will be the sponsor of the series. House The house was revealed on the morning of the launch with a strategic-like house. Tempting phrases such as "Live by the sword, die by the sword" on the backyard wall. The look of the house was designed to give the housemates the constant reminder that they are in a game. BBUK19_House_Picture_1.jpg|Stairs BBUK19_House_Picture_2.jpg|Kitchen BBUK19_House_Picture_3.jpg|Kitchen BBUK19_House_Picture_4.jpg|Bedroom BBUK19_House_Picture_5.jpg|Bedroom BBUK19_House_Picture_6.jpg|Living Room BBUK19_House_Picture_7.jpg|Living Room BBUK19_House_Picture_8.jpg|Bathroom BBUK19_House_Picture_9.jpg|Bathroom BBUK19_House_Picture_10.jpg|Garden BBUK19_House_Picture_11.jpg|Garden BBUK19_House_Picture_12.jpg|Lounge Cancellation After rumors of a possible cancellation, it was announced on the day of the launch that this series would be it's last. Channel 5 released a statement saying: “The forthcoming series of Big Brother will be the last – of either celebrity or civilian versions – on Channel 5. We’d like to thank Endemol and all of the production team who have worked tirelessly to make the show a success. We’d also like to thank our brilliant presenters – Emma on Big Brother and Rylan from Bit on the Side – for their consummate professionalism, Marcus, the voice of Big Brother and all of the housemates who have created so many memorable moments. Most importantly, we’d like to thank fans of the show for their support over the last seven years. We look forward to giving the final series a brilliant send-off.” Twists *'Opening Night Twist:' During the Celebrity Big Brother 22 (UK) final, a quick snippet of housemates were previewed with their age and occupation. A poll was released on the official app and website. The winner of the poll will win an distinct advantage on the first night. *'Nomination Competition:' As part of the series' shift towards a more competitive gameplay, this season will be having a series of challenges for the nominations where the housemates must secure their safety. The housemates with the lowest performance will be automatically nominated for eviction. *'Big Coin:' For this series, a currency was introduced to the house, "Big Coin". Throughout their time in the house housemates will be given opportunity to collect the currency then then use it to collect powers, luxury, or advantages in the game. *'Power to Swap:' During the very first night, whoever decides to sleep in Bed 13, would be awarded the power to swap Big Coin totals after the end of the week. The power does not have to be used. *'Gamechanger Competition:' Starting in the second week, a weekly competition will be added to secure nominations. Similar to the Power of Veto used in Big Brother U.S. and Big Brother Canada, each week one housemate may be saved from the eviction vote. For each competition, six housemates will be able to participate: The richest housemate, the nominees, and who ever the richest housemate decides to even it to six. The winner of the competition will have the option to remove one housemate from eviction. This power does no have to be used. *'Viewer's Nomination:' Starting during the week 2 nominations, the viewers will vote for one or more housemates to be up for eviction. On the official website, viewers can vote for their favorite housemate. The housemate(s) with the least amount of votes that are already not nominated by the house will join the rest of the nominated housemates. *'Additional Housemates:' On eviction night during Week 3, two new housemates, Hussain Ahmed and Isabella Farnese, were added into the game. *'North American Style Double Eviction:' During the Week 5 eviction, the housemates would play a whole week of Big Brother in one night. After the first eviction of the night. Housemates will nominate, play in the Gamechanger, and the public will vote another housemate out before the night ends. This is different from the usual double evictions that take place in the UK. This will be the style that has been used in Big Brother U.S. and Big Brother Canada. *'Positive Nominations:' Announced on Week 5's Double Eviction, the housemates will be having positive nominations for Week 6. Together with the viewer's nominations, the housemates will be nominating for their favorite housemates and whoever got the least amount of votes will be up for eviction. Housemates Tasks ''Big Brother Bits On the Side'' Guests Big Coin History Auction Weekly History Week 1 Ahead of the launch, the viewers were able to give one housemate an early advantage in the game by voting in a public vote for their favourite housemate based on just their occupation, age and hometown. They chose "The Waitress" Sîan, who began the game with 100 Big Coins. On launch night, the housemates were told that they'd be competing against each other to collect Big Coins with the three poorest housemates ultimately facing the first eviction. Zoe, the occupant of Bed 13, was also given the secret power of swapping coin totals with another housemate of her choice, and chose Lewis G. At the end of the week, Anamélia, Kay and Sîan faced eviction. Following Anamélia's eviction, she decided to donate her coins to Tomasz. Week 2 The second week featured housemates taking part in an auction, where they could bid for luxuries with their coins. With Akeem being the richest housemate at the time of nominations, he was able to take part in the Gamechanger task alongside the nominees and two housemates of his choice. As punishment for discussing nominations, Lewis F was deducted 100 Big Coins. Tomasz was also given the opportunity to secretly earn himself more coins by putting the luxury shopping task at risk. Following Lewis G's eviction, he decided to donate his coins to Isaac. Week 3 The third week featured housemates going into the task room one by one where each housemate's stack of coins were shown. Each housemate had 90-seconds to decide where to distribute the coins by taking some from coins from a housemate's stack and placing them somewhere else. Another auction then took place where housemates could spend their coins. With Cian the richest housemate at the time, he was able to play the Gamechanger alongside the nominees. Following Isaac's eviction, he decided to donate his coins to Tomasz. Week 4 The fourth week featured another auction where immunity from the next set of nominations was on offer. As punishment for discussing nominations, Lewis F was deducted 100 coins from his total. The housemates were told that they could give a 250 Big Coin advantage to one of the new housemates; Hussain or Isabella, who were currently bankrupt. They chose Isabella. However, Isabella was then asked which housemate she'd like to take the coins from, choosing Tomasz, the richest housemate at the time. With Cian being the richest housemate at the time of nominations, he was able to play the Gamechanger alongside the nominees. Following Kenaley's eviction, she decided to donate her coins to Hussain. Nominations History Game History Controversies Through their time in the house, housemates may do or say things that are not acceptable to the rules that were explained to them before they entered the house. If an action is deemed too offensive to the viewing public, a housemate can be ejected or given a warning by the producers of the show. The following housemates were involved in a breach of the rules and were either given a warning or ejection by the Big Brother producers. Trivia *This season holds the record for most LGBTQ+ housemates with 5. Ratings References External Links * Channel 5 Official Site * Wikipedia Page Category:Seasons Category:United Kingdom Seasons